El sueño del sonámbulo
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Y que con crueldad y todo lo ha de querer, con dudas y miedos, y sueños negros y abismales, y realidades inigualables. Que de eso se trata el amor, el simple detalle de quererlo con todas las trabas que ha de imponer. Feliz cumpleaños, Misari.


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Las frases citadas en el texto son de autoria de H. P. Lovecraft. La imagen de portada corresponde a "Sueño causado por el vuelo de una abeja alrededor de una granada un segundo antes de despertar" de Salvador Dalí.

 **Prompt:** "Por cierto, no estoy bien" (Sonámbulo)" [Minivicios]

 **Personajes:** Sting/Rogue.

 **Extensión:** 3632 palabras.

 **Notas:** Primero que nada: _"Regalo de cumpleaños para Misari del Foro El Gran Reino de Fiore"._ Que pidió: _"_ _Un Stingue. Puede ser AU o en el universo de FT, la verdad me da igual, lo dejo a inspiración. Eso si, tiene que ser Fluff y Angst, si, las dos cosas, aunque el orden no importa. Puede que empiece súper lindo y termine en catástrofe mundial o al revés. Otra vez lo dejo a elección."_ Espero le guste.

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños, Misari!** En verdad espero sea de tu agrado.

 **.**

* * *

 **El sueño del sonámbulo.  
**

* * *

Fase I. _Y que he decidido amarte, a pesar de todo, incluso sin saber a quién._

* * *

"Ni la muerte, ni la fatalidad, ni la ansiedad, pueden producir la insoportable desesperación que resulta de perder la propia identidad."

* * *

Sting lleva, contados, trece minutos jugando con la libreta de gastos. A Rogue le cansa, le cansa mucho, porque el libro hace ruido al alzarse en piruetas por el cielo antes de volver a las manos del rubio y ese ruido es molesto; y son las tres de la mañana, maldición.

—Deja de hacer eso.

—¿El qué?

Sting se detiene, mira a su compañero. Le taladra con los ojos porque, al fin y al cabo, algo ha de hacer. Y le gusta mirarlo, a pesar de todo; como que Rogue luzca desvalido y parezca reclamar algo más que calma. Aunque que reclame calma no es tan raro, que parezca reclamar algo más, en realidad, tampoco. Son las tres y tanto de la mañana, ninguno debería estar despierto.

—Jugar, es desagradable. Además, deberías ordenar este lugar en vez de desordenar.

—Lo ordena Rufus.

Rogue rueda los ojos. Sting no se inmuta al arrojar nuevamente la libreta a los aires.

—¿Y él?

—A saber, no tengo idea —se alza de hombros, el movimiento le arrebata precisión y el libro cae al suelo.

Rogue es quien no se inmuta, ahora.

—Idiota —dice, imperturbable al contemplarlo con reproche implícito.

Sting arruga el rostro en molestia ante la palabra pero no se queja.

—¿No deberías estar durmiendo? —inquiera, en lugar.

Porque son las tres y tanto de la mañana.

—¿No deberías tener cerebro?

—¿Tuviste un mal sueño? —inquiere, en respuesta.

Porque son las tres y tanto de la mañana, y Rogue duerme a esa hora, salvo eso, salvo que sombras oscuras se hayan materializado en su retina.

—No te interesa. Haz algo productivo.

—¿Quieres que lo hagamos juntos? —inquiere, tratando de formular un esbozo de sonrisa.

Pero nada.

Hay un silencio, no muy corto pero no lo suficientemente largo.

—No.

Sting chista, se inclina para recoger el libro del suelo —su corazón no, Rogue todavía no se lo quita—, y vuelve a chistar al levantarse. Se pone de pie, abandonado la silla obteniendo una vista más periférica de la figura de Rogue en el sillón.

—Como quieras.

Se alza de hombros al hablar, otra vez. Rogue no se inmuta, otra vez. Piensa, Sting, por eso mismo, que el idiota es él. Él que tiene los ojos negros —no rojos— y el alma caída. Se contiene de tirarle la libreta a la cara.

—Quita esa cara.

Esa a la que le dan ganas de usar de tiro al blanco.

—Lo creas o no, no tengo otra.

—Claro que sí.

Rogue enarca una ceja. Sting pone los ojos en blanco.

—Quita esa cara de viejo amargado, la vida sigue, ¿sabes?

—¿Qué mierda quiere decir eso? —inquiere Rogue—. ¿No es, para empezar, la frase que se le dice a alguien que ha sufrido una perdida?

—¿La has sufrido?

—No.

—¡Entonces quita la cara! —reclama Sting—. ¡Cualquiera diría que sales de un funeral!

—Cualquiera diría que tienes cerebro, pero la imagen muere a los cinco, perdón, dos minutos.

—Qué digo, con esas pintas tuyas cualquier diría que sales de un cementerio.

—En serio, Sting, cállate.

—Cállense ambos, que por si no lo han notado son las tres de la mañana y vuestra señora todopoderosa requiere dormir.

Ambos voltean, Minerva los mira desde la puerta sin atisbo de culpa ni vergüenza, lo último bastante importante dado que duerme sin ropa interior y con camisola translucida.

—Eh... señorita —Rogue, ahora incómodo y no molesto o similares, duda antes de continuar—, ¿qué le había dicho Yukino sobre andar así por el gremio?

—No me acuerdo. Da igual. Cállense —ordena Minerva.

Ambos optan por... bueno, dejar el tema ahí.

—De acuerdo, señorita —accede Sting, rojo—. ¿Ha visto a Rufus?

—De camino aquí. Te digo cómo.

—¿No sería dónde?

—Que inocente eres a veces.

Rogue cuenta, una vez más. Dos minutos y catorce segundos, el rubio capta.

—Oh —musita.

—Si quieres lo esperas, pero yo digo que tarda, de seguro se duchará y eso.

—Ajá —susurra el rubio, levemente avergonzado—. ¿Y Yukino?

—Durmiendo, ¿por qué preguntas?

—No, por nada, curiosidad.

—Si ella está al lado del cuarto de ustedes, ni que fuera a oír algo, a menos que fueran ustedes, claro. Igual, la que los aguanta soy yo, por lo visto.

—Señorita —reclama Rogue, entrando a la conversación tras largos momentos de silencio.

—Que pudorosos que andan hoy, cualquiera diría que no se...

—Señorita, no complete esa frase, por favor.

—Como quieras, maestro, pero dejen dormir.

—Sí, como desee.

Total, a cualquiera se le quitan las ganas de hablar tras eso.

Sting gruñe, molesto, antes de abandonar el cuarto porque Rogue ese día —noche— anda idiota. Amargado cual imbécil derrotista, como si en verdad la vida se fuera a acabar mañana —como si en verdad algo o _alguien_ se fuera a acabar _mañana_.

Y es idiota —sí, eso— y es Rogue —quizás—. Y todo eso molesta, ambas cosas, porque actúa como un idiota temiendo cosas que —se supone— no van a pasar. ¿Que acaso el futuro no está constituido por divergencias? Podría dejar de temer y de temerse a sí mismo como si no fuera él. Y es que _todavía_ es Rogue.

Sting piensa que es idiota, porque lo será siempre, e incluso si no seguiría sin importarle, porque es eterno que siempre va a ser más que eso para él, mucho más. Demasiado, quizás.

Demasiado idiota. Eso, anda idiota.

* * *

Fase II. _Y que la culpa es tuya, al hallar en tus pozos lo que el mar no tiene._

* * *

"A mi parecer, no hay nada más misericordioso en el mundo que la incapacidad del cerebro humano de correlacionar todos sus contenidos. Vivimos en una plácida isla de ignorancia en medio de mares negros e infinitos ."

* * *

—Me parece que eres un idiota —reclama, ya salido el sol (luz) de la mañana.

No son, por tanto, las tres y tanto de la noche.

—¿Es la mejor manera que has hallado de empezar mi mañana? —replica Rogue, de mal humor (todavía) porque es idiota.

—Vamos, es temprano, no discutan como...

—¡No discutimos como viejo matrimonio, puedes irte a la mierda Rufus! —exclama antes de que el susodicho termine la frase porque la dichosa frase todas las mañanas de su vida no es una idea alentadora.

—Es de mala educación interrumpir a la gente.

—¡Con qué cara vienes a hablar de educación!

—Sting-sama, no grite a estas horas de la mañana, por favor.

Sting se reclina en la silla, molesto —y _la culpa de todo siempre es mía_ —, dejando el mal humor de lado unos segundos para mirar a Rogue, de mal humor —idiota—. De mal humor por horrores nocturnos que no vienen al caso, por pesadillas que lo dejan turbado. Porque es idiota, en general.

Nadie se muere porque sueñes que se muere.

Se inclina hacia adelante, incómodo —molesto—; es un idiota. Rogue siempre le amarga las mañanas.

Eso sí, y si ha de admitirlo, le quiere, idiota y todo. Incluso aunque la ecuación parezca ser inversa porque, después de todo, Rogue también lo quiere, idiota y todo.

—Te quiero.

—Sting, no me molestes.

—¡Eso es molestarte! —se hace el ofendido—. ¡Que hombre tan cruel eres...! —silencio—, eh...

Rufus enarca una ceja.

—¿No recuerdas ningún nombre de las muchas novelas de amor que lees?

—Rufus, vete al...

—Pero si no te acuerdas.

—¡Cállate Orga!

Minerva sonríe imperceptiblemente, divertida.

—Ya sé. ¿Qué tal Valcour?

—No —replica Yukino.

—¿Por qué no, ese nombre puede venir de miles de lugares? —cuestiona Minerva, aún más divertida—. ¿De dónde asumes que viene?

—¡Está en el título, no quiere decir que lo haya leído! —se defiende Yukino.

Sting suspira, incómodo —sus compañeros le sacan todo de contexto— y vuelve la atención a Rogue.

—Como sea, yo estaba diciendo que te quiero.

—Por el amor de...

—Deberías decirme algo en contribución.

Rogue pone los ojos en blanco, suspira fastidiado y luego opta, el muy maldito, por ignorarlo. Sting no replica nada porque siente que no va al caso, después de todo Rogue está de mal humor.

¿Vaticina acaso el futuro, que siente la imperiosa necesidad de mortificarse? ¿Tan segura es para él la certeza, que no admite error alguno en ese «quizás»?

Es idiota, es estúpidamente idiota y Sting siente deseos de —quererlo— golpearlo. Pero no replica nada porque, a fin de cuentas, duda conseguir algo. Que los sueños de su compañero pueden asemejarse a los horrores que gusta de leer y él ante eso no puede hacer nada. Además, lo suyo son las novelas románticas —negación aparte— y el final feliz que Rogue reniega.

Que es (son) un estúpido. Porque el futuro (no) es incierto.

Que de hallarse en una caverna Rogue mira las sombras de la pared y no más allá, y Sting es la llama que proyecta dichas sombras —y tampoco va más allá—. Si hay algo incierto, entonces, es lo que hay más allá.

Pero no han de ser sombras, lo presiente. Rogue piensa que sí.

Diría alguien entonces que ambos estados —sí y no— pueden convivir solo que en líneas diferentes. Ellos ya conocen el sí, han de ser el no.

Ha de haber, más allá de las penumbras de sus sueños, esperanza (luz). Por eso Rogue es un idiota.

O bien, en verdad, es él caminando dormido.

* * *

Fase III. _Y que incluso en los sueños que no tengo te aparezcas._

* * *

"Y entonces sabremos que hemos vuelto los ojos a las puertas de marfil del mundo de prodigios que fuera nuestro antes de convertirnos en sabios e infelices."

* * *

—Rogue.

—¿Qué?

—Te quiero.

El susodicho lo mira con sus ojos negros —no rojos, que no brillan como rubís recién descubiertos— en leve molestia.

—Cállate.

Sting presiente que no quiere que lo quiera, quiere no entender por qué —¿no duele ya suficiente?—. Tuerce el gesto, incómodo. Quiere —golpearlo— quererlo.

—Rogue.

—¿Qué?

La mueca es de fastidio pero no lo doblega.

—Te quiero.

Hay un silencio, entonces, esta vez demasiado largo.

—¿Qué quieres, Sting?

—Lo acabo de decir —porque el rubio es simplicidad pura y casi parece perfecto para la innecesaria filosofía de Rogue—, a ti.

Otro silencio. Porque Rogue no quiere que lo quiera e incluso teme que lo haga, y es estúpido e innecesario —idiota—.

—Es en serio, Sting.

—Yo hablaba en serio.

—Mi pregunta no iba a eso.

—Bah. ¿Qué importancia tiene?

Rogue teme que lo quiera pero él anhela que lo haga. Presiente que sería más incierto así, más irrelevante. No lo dice, pero añora levantarse con sus rostros a centímetros y que entonces el porvenir este bien no importa qué, mientras sigan así. Añora que todo sea más simple.

Sueña.

Pero Sting es consciente de que no sueña despierto, de que no ve ilusiones.

—Rogue.

—No sigas repitiendo lo mismo.

—No tengo sinónimos.

—Serás retardado.

El rubio se alza de hombros, pero Rogue está de mal humor así que no insiste.

Casi.

—Rufus, ¿me das un sinónimo de la palabra querer?

—Amar.

—No, uno menos... —lo piensa, con su compañero aún con la mirada fija en su libro y sin prestarle mucha atención— evidente.

Se sonroja. Amar es _demasiado_.

—¿Qué quieres decir con menos evidente?

—¡Vamos, sabes de lo que hablo!

Rufus aparta, entonces, la mirada del libro para dirigirla a él, ceja alzada.

—Cierto, claro, patente y sin la menor duda —recita—. Y bueno, ¿qué quieres decir con menos evidente?

—¿Tu pasatiempo es burlarte de mí o qué?

—Mi pasatiempo es leer.

—A veces me pregunto por qué te catalogo como amigo.

Rufus se alza de hombros. Sting seguiría discutiendo pero en el fondo —bastante al fondo— lo quiere así que, milagrosamente, lo aguanta; y eso que da por asegurado que Rufus se regodea con su sufrimiento.

—Vamos, Rufus, es evidente —Minerva remarca la palabra—, lo que Sting quiere. Dale un sinónimo de esos que dirías si te lo estuviera preguntando alguien más. Alto, con barba.

El mago de creación la mira fijamente, la penetra con la mirada.

—Desdén —musita.

—Eso es un antónimo. ¿Tratas de decirme algo?

Sting rueda los ojos, porque sus compañeros lo sacan _todo_ de contexto y desvían la conversación a cualquier lado.

—Venga, solo un maldito sinónimo.

Rufus suspira exasperado.

—Desear, ansiar, anhelar, pretender, procurar, estimar. Elige uno.

—Que poco solidario.

—Me interrumpes.

Minerva sonríe.

—¿Cuál de todos esos ocupas?

—¿Es su nuevo pasatiempo meterse en la vida ajena?

—No, solo estoy aburrida.

Sting, pendiente de la discusión, se toma medio segundo para preguntarse cuál es peor ahí; luego se larga.

Le toma otros tres segundos olvidarse de un sinónimo decente. Frunce el ceño, amar sigue impreso en su tímpano, medita, habla.

—Anhelo que me ames.

—¿Qué cosa, Sting-sama?

Parpadea, voltea a Yukino que lo mira fijamente con sus ojos de chocolate derretido. Traga.

—No, nada —contesta, avergonzado.

Sigue su camino, consciente de que últimamente vive en (sueños) las nubes. No medita nada más, salvo que le parece que en su anhelo —y ahora esa ha quedado estampada en su lóbulo temporal— eterno su vigilia ya no es del todo completa.

Así que, en resumen, vive en sueños, caminando dormido en tanto lo sueña. Porque lo quiere.

 _Anhelo que me quieras._

Pero Rogue es reacio por algo parecido al temor, eternamente —lo que dure la eternidad, con una estimación de siete años— negado a aceptarlo. ¿Es que ya no duele lo suficiente?

Ya lo quieren lo suficiente, no amerita más sobre los hombros.

—Rogue.

—¿Qué?

Pero Sting, siguiendo los pasos de aquel al que siempre ha seguido —la única manera de enfrentar un incendio es ir detrás del fuego y no por delante— no ha de rendirse.

—Te quiero.

Rogue gruñe, ahí, a pleno almuerzo, y lo hace más cuando Minerva se ríe y con ella Yukino suspira, porque es la paciencia materializada.

—Sting — _Dejame en paz_ , va a decirle, y Sting no es sordo ni idiota.

—Te anhelo.

 _Vete a la mierda_ , pareciera que es lo que va a decirle ahora. Una variación, curiosamente, bastante más agradable si le preguntan. Pero Rogue no lo dice porque ahora Rufus también se ríe y le diría que se vayan a la mierda a los tres, en dicho caso.

—Eso —comenta el mago de creación—, te ansía.

—Como él dice —secunda Sting, sonrisa cómplice, a saber por qué.

Rogue está a punto de decidir que es poseedor de un odio irracional a los rubios y degollarlos a ambos, pero Minerva se mete.

—Te pretende.

Cheney gruñe.

—¿Se pusieron de acuerdo?

Yukino suspira, por segunda vez —la tercera es la vencida.

—Te lo tomas muy en serio, ¿no te parece? —cometa Orga, comiendo sin prestar verdadero interés al problema.

—Dices eso porque no se te están declarando en mitad de la mesa.

Rufus cesa de reírse, frunce el ceño.

—Estás en la punta —replica. Argumento irrelevante.

Minerva se ríe otro poco y Sting rueda los ojos, todo fuera de contexto, antes de dirigirse de nuevo a Rogue.

—Pero yo lo estoy haciendo, tomame en cuenta.

Rogue es quien rueda los ojos ahora, dispuesto a mandarlo al demonio antes de que Orga le palmee la espalda con fuerza.

—Eso, corresponderlo de una vez.

—¿Están todos en mi contra, acaso?

—¡Frosch está de acuerdo! —comenta el exceed, metiéndose en la conversación porque, total, ya acabo de comer en la mesa pequeñita de té de Yukino, que es donde come junto a Lector. Y no, Yukino no juega a las muñecas, es una buena pregunta por qué tiene la mesa.

Rogue gruñe. Yukino suspira, por tercera vez.

—Chicos, ya paren de discutir.

Los cuatro bastardos —nominados así en la mente de Rogue— lo apuntan.

—Es él.

Respuesta inmadura.

—Iros a la mierda.

Inmaduro, también.

Yukino rueda los ojos, porque la paciencia encarnada tiene límites —no es demasiado alto, algo delgada— antes de reclamar, por segunda vez.

—Chicos.

—¡Yo partí expresándole mi sentir y a él le da lo mismo, es tan cruel! —exclama Sting, dramatizando porque es un dramático.

—Y tú un idiota —replica Rogue.

—Ya, tal vez. ¿Y no puedo ser el tuyo?

—Sting, ¿quieres hacer funcionar tu cerebro?

—¿Y qué hago, le doy al encendido? —Rogue se tienta de responder sí.

—Empieza por ocuparlo.

—Oh, vamos —dice Minerva, todavía _demasiado_ divertida—, no seas tan huraño Rogue y acepta su amor.

—En serio, se han puesto en mi contra, ¿verdad?

Minerva sonríe otro poco, respuesta suficiente.

—No en tu contra, porque te quiero —continua Sting, que no tiene suficiente.

—Deliras —replica su compañero.

—Sueño, contigo.

—¿Qué mierda de mal libro has leído ahora para sacar esas frases de mierda?

—No he leído nada, simplemente sueño el día en que me ames.

—Oh, por favor.

—De verdad, voy por la vida soñando, camino dormido por ti.

Rogue aprieta los dientes, cansado porque, para su disgusto, sus compañeros se divierten con esa situación. Salvo Yukino, obvio, y Rufus.

—No puedes caminar dormido y soñar a la vez —corrige, algo indiferente.

—Claro que sí —replica Sting.

—Claro que no, los sonámbulos no sueñas.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque el sonambulismo se da en la tercera y cuarta fase del sueño, y los sueños como tal en la quinta.

Sting se queda en silencio, lo medita.

—Oh, bueno. Pues soy un sonámbulo que sueña por ti.

—Sting, te lo advierto.

Yukino suspira ante las risas de Minerva y Orga antes de reclamar, por tercera vez.

—En serio, dejen de pelear.

Y todos, porque están confabulados —definitivamente— vuelven a apuntar a Rogue. Salvo Orga, claro.

—Eh, pero si yo solo estoy comiendo.

—¡Me da igual, coman tranquilos! —reclama Yukino.

Y como es mamá gallina — _señorita, usted también pare_ — a Sting se le bajan los humos.

Porque solo a él es porque como es el maestro la culpa de todo automáticamente es suya, y Sting lo piensa con rencor. A la vez que piensa que Rogue sueña demasiado —todo exageradamente negro— y él, en cambio, por lo visto no lo hace.

Quizás por eso, su desconocimiento, es feliz mientras Rogue se empeña en el dolor. Quizás por eso.

* * *

Fase IV. _Y que eres lo negro que me gusta del mundo._

* * *

"El hombre que conoce la verdad está más allá del bien y del mal. El hombre que conoce la verdad ha comprendido que la ilusión es la realidad única y que la sustancia es la gran impostora."

* * *

—Rogue.

—¿Vas a seguir?

El silencio de la estancia es casi absoluto cuando Sting increpa al compañero que no _quiere_ dormir, por muchos motivos.

—He pensado.

—Presiento que no debo alegrarme por eso.

—Oye, pensé que era lo que querías.

—Tú nunca piensas cosas coherentes, Sting.

—Pues entonces no te lo digo.

Se mantiene callados, con las miradas enfrentadas, y Rogue voltea porque está de mal humor —lleva siglos así—, contemplando lo negro del lugar sumido en la noche.

—¿Sabes?

—¿Qué?

—Creo que sí soy sonámbulo, camino a tientas —Rogue lo mira, Sting no se inmuta—; pero la verdad estoy bastante feliz así.

—Me alegro por ti.

—Podrías intentarlo, olvidarte de las cosas innecesarias.

—No veo cómo algo puede ser innecesario.

Sting se queda en silencio, casi se respira el hecho como un milagro, antes de hablar.

—¿Puedo dormir contigo?

—No me voy a quedar dormido porque duermas conmigo, no soy...

—Entonces —Sting lo interrumpe, indemne—, ¿puedo acostarme contigo?

Rogue se queda estático, tres minutos y algo, Sting no cuenta —no es quien hace esas cosas ahí— solo lo mira.

—¿En qué sentido lo decías? —pregunta, finalmente, Cheney, rojo.

Silencio.

—¿Ah? —Mierda, era de la forma literal, ahora quedo como un idiota al preguntar—. Espera, ¿quieres que lo hagamos?

Doble mierda.

—¡Claro que no! —replica Rogue, rápido y en un tono de voz demasiado alto.

—¡¿Qué parte de lo de dejen dormir a su dama olvidaron?! —les llega desde algún lugar del silencioso gremio.

—¡Lo sentimos, señorita!

Y queda la conversación ahí, más o menos.

—Rogue.

—¿Qué?

—En realidad no me importa mucho si es verdad o no, tú sabes, si eres capaz de hacer cosas horribles o no, te quiero igual.

El silencio es demasiado profundo, entonces.

Porque con eso ya duele lo suficiente.

Pero...

—Así que, si no vas a quererme, ¿podrías al menos quererte?

Que con sus ojos negros que solo saben mirar al abismo, y con la culpa propia del buen samaritano, lo quiere —con todo.

—Me es (ya es) más fácil quererte a ti.

Que ya lo hace.

* * *

Fase V. _Y que con todo, en alguna parte ha de ser así siempre, y estar bien._

* * *

"Que no está muerto lo que duerme eternamente; y en el paso de los eones, aún la misma Muerte puede morir."

* * *

Y el amor, que es demasiado decir y a la vez el simple detalle de quererlo con todas las trabas que ha de imponer, no le requiere sinónimos.

—Rogue.

—¿Qué?

—He pensado.

Y el amor es dejar la frase ahí porque _sabe_ lo que viene.

—¿Querías que te preguntara qué era?

—No. Bueno, sí. O sea, lo esperaba pero si no...

—Es algo tonto y cursi, ¿verdad?

—A veces eres cruel.

Y que con crueldad y todo lo ha de querer, con dudas y miedos, y sueños negros y abismales, y realidades inigualables. Que lo ha de querer, a su manera, al fin y al cabo.

—¿Qué era?

Que si en la vida solo ha de haber desgracias, entonces ha de caminar dormido.

—Tú sabes —que si en los sueños solo ha de haber desgracias, entonces no ha de soñar nada para poder sostenerlo—, estuve pensando —salvo por una cosa—, que si yo soy sonámbulo entonces tú eres mi sueño.

* * *

 **Espero te haya gustado, y feliz cumpleaños.**


End file.
